mockbusterfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Soccer World (transcript)
Beaver things: Laughter Crummel: Long time no see Yovi: Mmmm? Crummel: What are you doing today? Yovi: I don't know yet. Crummel: We can visit some friends. Yovi: Sounds good. I like visiting friends very much. Goat: BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE Yovi: Who are we going to visit? Crummel: Harry. We are going to visit Harry. Then we know right away if there is something going on. And then we can tell our friends. Yovi: Okay, let's visit Harry. Harry: Attention, attention! Ladies and gentlemen, did you see it? 'Course you didn't see it because you can only hear me. Okay, listen carefully. There is an undescribable chaos! More and more animals are coming this way. You can hear the sirens. Ambulance, police, fire department. Crummel: But Harry, what are you talking about? Harry: Ah, eh, yeah, well... Joey: But where is the ambulance and the police and I don't hear any sirens also. Harry: Oh, you are right, you can't hear them. I am just practicing in case something really happens. Crummel: But what is supposed to happen? Harry: Something that even scares the dogs! Crummel: Excuse me? Harry: I wasn't talking about you but ever since I've been a reporter, nothing happens. And when nothing happens, I can't report anything. Yovi: Mmmm, I see. That is hard. Harry: For weeks I've been running from one end to another. It's everywhere the same. Donkey: What's the same everywhere? Harry: It's everywhere the same. The same of nothing happen. Donkey: Yeah, it's the same old song. Rooster: Yeah, old songs. It's not fun to be a singer when there are no parties where I can sing my old songs. Sampson: Parties? Where? Can I sell my candy somewhere? Harry: There is no party. Sampson: Oh. Harry: It's driving me crazy. Greta: Uhh-eeee, oh-eee, uhh-eeee, oh-eee, uhh-eeee, oh-eee... Crummel: I told you, there is something happening. Wait Gretta, I am coming with you. Yovi: Hey, wait up Crummel! Harry: It's probably a false alarm but hey, it's better than nothing. Greta: Do you really have to fight? Why can't you be nice to each other? Yeko: That is no fun. Jeko: That's right. Yovi: Is it bad? Greta: No, just the usual scratch and bite wounds. Crummel: Why were you fighting? Yeko: That's why. Yovi: Yeah, so? Yeko: I found the ball. Jeko: And then he didn't let me play with it. Yeko: Yeah, that's right. Because you can't shoot, you just shoot it everywhere. Jeko: That's not true. You are just mad because I can shoot the ball further. Yeko: No, you can't. Jeko: I can. Yeko: No! Jeko: Yes! Yeko: No! Crummel: Why don't we organize a soccer game. Then we will see who's the best. I'll be the referee. Harry: Yes, yes, that's it. That's a great idea! Great idea! We organize a soccer game. A real soccer game. Jeko: A soccer game? Uh, you mean with a team? Yeko: You mean with a real, uh, goal and spectators and stuff? Harry: Yeah, everything will be there. And I will be the reporter. Jeko: Good idea. Crummel: You don't have a team yet and you also need a name. Yeko: Huh. I already got a name. The Wild Dogs. Errrrrrrrrr. Jeko: Hahahahaha, don't make me laugh. Our team's name is the Jungle Kings. The kings of the jungle. Harry: Yeah, yeah, that sounds great. The game of the year. The Wild Dogs against The Jungle Kings. In two weeks the game will take place. Together: It's a deal. Greta: Err, don't you also need nurses in such a game? Harry: Yeah, as far as I know people always get hurt. Greta: That's great. I will get my emergency kit right away. Hyenas: *Laughter* Harry: Oh, I have to announce the game right presently and distribute fliers and that all in two weeks. Crummel: It's a shame we will never play on the same team. Yeko will never let me play for the Jungle Kings. Joey: Yeah, and I can never play with the Wild Dogs. Crummel: Oh well, it's okay. We can still be friends. Joey: For sure Crummel. It's just only for the game. Crummel: Oh bye Joey. I see you after the game. Joey: Till then Crummel. Good luck. Puss: Today in two weeks the soccer game of all time will take place. The super club the Wild Dogs play the top team of the Jungle Kings. Harry, is this true? Harry: Yeah, that's true. Puss: Isn't that a lot of work to organize that? Harry: Yeah, you can say that again. First of all, I have to hand out all these fliers and I have no clue how to do all that. Puss: If you want, I can help you with the organization. It'll be fun. Franz: I can help you to spread the fliers. Harry: That would be outstanding. Then I could prepare myself and I'll rest for my appearance as a sportscaster. Vulture 2: What do we hear? You want to become a sportscaster? And of course you want two? Aren't you a fan from the Wild Dogs? Puss: If you vultures know it so good, why don't you become reporters yourselves? Vulture 2: Okay, boys. We will become the reporters of the Jungle Kings. Vulture 1: What he can do, we can do too. Vulture 2: Much better. Harry: We will see. Ha. You and your reporters. Vultures: Laughter. Puss: And really throw these fliers everywhere. Franz: Don't be afraid. In the circle of 100 kilometers no one will be able to tell that he didn't know. Puss: Let's hope so. Snake: A soccer game takes place in two weeks? Is that something? Geese: Heeeh heeeh... Pig: A soccer match? In two weeks there is a soccer championships. Hey sister, come over here. I have an idea. Donkey: The Wild Dogs play against the Jungle Kings today in two weeks. Rooster: What are we waiting for? (Drumming dog) Yeko: Hey guys, come over here. I want to discuss something with you. Jeko and I have decided to organize a soccer match. Charlie: That's awesome! Custer: Ehhh, a soccer match? That's cool. Yeko: And we name ourselves the Wild Dogs. Old Dog: And the others? What are the others called? Yeko: The Jungle Kings. Custer: Don't make me laugh, the kings of the jungle. That's stupid. Charlie: If you beat 'em, the kings of the jungle, they have no chance against us. Yeko: Who's in? Who wants to play? We need defenders, attackers... Custer: Uhh, defender, I want to be a defender! Yeko: Well, then I will be a forward. Charlie: I can also be a forward. Sasha: And I can run fast. Yeko: Well okay. You look a little bit small but you're fast and you can run between the legs. Husky: I can play on the left side. Gul: And I on the right side. Old Dog: I would also like to take part. Is there a position where you don't have to run that much? Custer: Well, uh, I can't think about anything yet but I'll find something. Crummel: And I? What can I be? Yeko: Nothing Crummel, you are way too small. It's not a playground. Crummel: But it was my idea. Custer: We don't care. We can't beat the Jungle Kings when we have to look after somebody all the time. Crummel: The Jungle Kings will allow Yovi to play. And he's just as small as me. Charlie: Yovi's father is the head of the lions. Yovi's father is the head of the lions. Crummel: That is something quite different. Yeko: So now we took care of that and now we can go practicing. First of all, we're gonna practice shooting. Old Dog: Wait a minute, we still need a goalkeeper. Gul: Uhuhehehey yeah, we almost forgot. Custer: Butcher, Butcher should become a goalkeeper. He will stop anything and nobody will be able to pass him. Yeko: Butcher! Where is Butcher? Hey Crummel, make yourself useful. Go get Butcher. Crummel: I always have to do everything just because they bigger than me. Old Dog: C'mon Gul, try to hit the goal! Gul: Uhuhuhuh what goal? Charlie: That one! All dogs: *Laughter* Crummel: Hey Butcher! Butcher: Hi Crummel! How nice from you to visit. Crummel: Butcher, they want you to be the goalie. Butcher: Ehhh, goalkeeper? Why a goalkeeper? Crummel: The Wild Dogs play against The Jungle Kings, and they need a goalkeeper. Butcher: But, I don't want to be the goalie. They will shoot the ball against me and that hurts. Mmm. Mmm. Are you not playing? Crummel: No. I'm not allowed to play. They say I... am too small. Butcher: Nonsense. You're not too small, and I don't have to be afraid that you shoot the ball too hard against me. You know what? I'm just gonna tell them I only play goalie if Crummel plays in the game. Crummel: Really? Then they must allow me to play. C'mon Butcher! Crow: *Horrific shriek* Lion King: So, everybody know what's going on. I myself, do not play. I am too old. But I will train you, and everybody has to do what I say. Jeko: Yes sir. Wabuu: Yes sir. We will listen to you. Lion King: You Jeko, you will become our central forward because The Wild Dogs fear you the most. Jeko: They better be. Huhahaha! Hehehehehehehehe! Lion King: Who else is playing? Dingo: Can I play on the defense? Lion King: Yeah, sure. Why not. Wabuu: And I? I am very good in the midfield. Giraffe: Ha ha ha ha ha! Rose: Uurgh with soccer, can you also can play with your head? Uurgh can you also use your head with soccer? Lion King: Of course. Yovi: And I? What can I be? Jeko: Yovi is still too small. Lion King: Yovi can do it. I will practice with him. Otherwise, we have too few. Albert: And uh, and uh, can I play along? Jeko: And who's the goalkeeper? Richard: I. I will be the goalkeeper. I'll stop all the balls. Puss: Hey Sampson. Have you already heard about the soccer game? Sampson: Of course. Everybody's talking about it. Puss: Fabulous! That means there will be a lot of spectators. And so, that means you have to make a lot of candy for them. Sampson: I'm going to make the sweetest and best candy you ever taste before. Sampson: mmMMMmm Popcorn, chocolate and candies mmmm. Unknown: Yi. Donkey: Yeah, that doesn't sound badly. Only the guitar solo. It is still a problem. Once again please. Puss: Okay stop, stop stop! We need a soccer song. You have to rehearsal right away. Donkey: What do you think what we are doing here? We already have an idea. Puss: Oooh I'm sorry. OH I'm sorry! I thought you didn't know anything about the game yet. Rooster: That is kind of hard. That pelican is dropping all those flyers all around the forest. Donkey: And now leave us alone. We must work. And a one, two, three, four. Charlie: I can do much better with a real goalkeeper. Custer: What, what takes Butcher so long? Yeko: Finally, at last. What took you so long? Butcher, get in goal. Butcher: I only play when Crummel also can play. Custer: Crummel goes in play? He's way too small. Butcher: Well, then you have to find yourself another goalkeeper. Charlie: That's not possible you have to play. Butcher: No! Custer: Okay, okay. You win. Crummel can practice as a substitute. Butcher: Ehh what do you say Crummel? Crummel: I agree. When they see how good I am? Yeko: Can we now start practicing finally? Butcher, get in goal. Crummel: Oh! What a shock. Butcher: Ooaaoohh I told you! It hurts so bad oowww! Puss: Hehehehehehehe! Yeko: Hey, you disturbing us. Puss: Oh sorry. I'll we be on my way soon. I only have one question. You wanna be a liney or the referee? Old Dog: I want to be a referee. Then I don't have to run that far. I like that. Yeah, I think I like that. Puss: Okay. You will be the referee, and the other team can pick a linesman. Crummel: Now, it's my turn. Butcher?: Oh! Crummel, not that hard. I didn't know you could shoot that hard. Lion King: But Yovi, we play soccer with everybody. So you mustn't keep the ball only for yourself. Jeko: I told so! He mustn't play! Lion King: He's just learning. You have to explain to him gently. And now give me that ball right away! Wabuu: Now and that's what they call explain gently. Lion King: The Wild Dogs are already practicing shooting on goal, because shooting on goal is the most important thing in soccer. Therefore, we should practice that too. Who starts. Jeko: I. Yovi: Good job Richard, good job! Jeko: My ehh good job! He must stop MY shots! We all on the same team. He must always stop the shots of the other team. Richard: Nonsense. I am a goalkeeper, and I will have to stop every ball. Albert: Well, I think Yeko's right. How can we score goals when he stops all the shots? Right? Right? Lion King: Oooh no. Puss: Sorry to interrupt you, but The Wild Dogs chose a referee so you must choose your linesman. Lion King: What do you say Louis? You don't have nothing to do. Would you be our linesman? Louis: Well. Okay. If nobody wants to do it, I'll be the linesman. Puss: Good. That's been taken care. Goat: Heello Crummel. I heard your goalkeeper is a little bit of raaaAAAYYYY. Crummel: Just a little bit. He's still learning. We need jerseys. Can you make jerseys for us? Goat: Jerseys? Of course. I can make as many jerseys as you want. Crummel: My sisters and I, also need jerseys. Pig: You? Why do you need jerseys? Crummel: I'm not saying. A surprise. Goat: Aallright. What do you need? You know? I make everything. Pig: Well, It's like this. *whispering* Puss: Oh gee, I hope I have everything right and didn't forget anything. Harry: Testing. One two one two. Testing. Oooh no. Puss: Franz! Franz! What's the matter! Harry: Yeah bad news! A group of hooligans is on their way! Puss: Oh no. That was just what we're missing. A group of hooligans. Male Hooligan: Hey you! How do we get to the area where the fans of The Wild Dogs are standing? Female Hooligan: Why Wild Dogs? I thought we were for The Jungle Kings? Male Hooligan: Yeah, you maybe. I stand with The Wild Dogs. Lion King: What's going on, who do we have here-You! You guys are going into.. area S. If you're.. making one wrong move, I will eat you! Male Hooligan: You old dictator! All Animals: Start the game! Start the game! Start the game! Start! Harry: Dear ladies and gentlemen! Vulture: We welcome you to the soccer game of the year! Harry: The Wild Dogs! Vulture: ...against the Jungle Kings! Harry: Big round of applause for the unbelievable four. Ladies and gentlemen! Pig cheerleaders: One two three. We are the piggies cheerleader. Four five six seven The Jungle Kings will play like heaven. Eight nine ten. We won't see The Wild Dogs again. Unknown: YO! YO! YO! YO! YO! Harry: And after this wonderful act of our cheerleaders. Vulture: We.. can finally start. Harry: With the colorful jerseys, The Wild Dogs! Vulture: With number 1, Richard. The goalkeeper of The Jungle Kings. With number 7, Jeko the attacker and.. Harry: and with this extraordinary hat, it's Charlie. The best looking attacker of all time. And with the red pants, Vulture: Harry, quiet. We are. With the number 5, everywhere feared, Albert. Harry: And goal for the Wild Dogs. Butcher. The referee blows his whistle and! Vulture: Oh no! Right in the feet of the opposing team. Harry: Ladies and gentlemen Custer has the ball and yes, yes Custer pass that down to Gul! Vulture: Hey the Jungle Kings have possession of the ball! Harry: Be careful Butcher! Don't run! Stay there! Louise: Over the line. Over the line. Vulture: The referee, oh where's it gonna kick? The ball goes toward the second post then OOoooohh! Harry: Sasha surprises Wabuu and gets the ball! Good job Sasha round run! Run run! Vulture: And there is Jeko! Jeko the attacker and he stops Sasha with a fearless tackle and puts it back in front. Harry: But that was a foul! Why didn't the referee blow his whistle? That's supposed to be a red card! Vulture: Keep your mouth shut Harry. And they found an opening on the left side but OOohh what a bad pass. Yes, bad passes can happen. Harry: And a great save by Richard! Harry: Oh no no no! It looks like the teams have glue underneath their feet! Everything is going so slow, this is not what the spectators wanted to see! Vulture: And finally a chance for the Jungle Kings! If that's not gonna be a goal... Harry: There is a big tackle by the boss, he gets him in his feet! Harry: Yeah, now the referee blows the whistle. A few minutes ago he didn't blow the whistle. This is a very bad ref he chooses sides get rid of this ref! Booo! Booo! Booo! Vulture: No discussion possible! That has to be a penalty kick! Referee that has to be a penalty kick! Harry: Oh no ladies and gentlemen what I thought is true! The referee is giving a penalty kick! Ooohh what a bad decision the baddest decision in soccer all tiiiime! Is it that hard to find good refs these days? Vulture: Rubbish, rubbish. That was a good decision. But now, who's gonna take the penalty kick? It is Dingoooo! All animals: Jungle Kings! Jungle Kings! Jungle Kings! Harry: Before the goal of the Wild Dogs she used to be a problem. I don't know what's really going on down there 'cause it's very hard to see from my position. I will try to get a little bit closer, one moment please. Butcher: I'm not staying in the goal with a penalty kick. I'm not crazy! Custer: Don't you dare run away. You stay in that goal and stop the ball! Butcher: I'm not doing it. Only if Crummel shoots. Unknown: Can we now finally continue the game? Vulture: What an excitement! Will dingo be able to score the first goal of the game? Here he comes, here he comes. It is a goooaaalll! Goal goal goal gooooaaalll! One nail for the Jungle Kiiing! Harry: Did I see that right? Yes I did! Butcher was hiding, beside the goal! I don't think his teammates will be very happy with that. Harry: And the game continues, finally the Wild Dogs will sheeow what they're made of! Oh no no no! Vulture: Albert intercepts Oh no no no! Can't you play soccer you dumb- Harry: Good Job, good job! Pass the ball, pass the ball! Foul, foul! That was a foul! Gretta: Uhh-eeee, oh-eee, uhh Harry: Custer seems injured he is taken off the field. This is a big blow for the Wild Dog. Vulture: Ladies and gentlemen. We think he's faking an injury. I.. It can't be that bad. Harry: Now ladies and gentlemen the big question is, who's gonna-ss replace Custer? It's Crummel it's Crummel, the best substitution of the Wild Dog! Ladies and gentlemen give a big hand for Crummel! Vulture: And the referee *grunt* gives a penalty kick! Oh what a big mistake. That's what you get when you give a.. dog a flute. Harry: A penalty kick, it's a penalty kick! Finally justice! This is the chance for the Wild Dogs to score the 1-1. Gul will take the penalty kick here he comes here he comes he shoots and it's OOoohh it's missed saved by the goalie ooohh. Unknown: Half tiiime. Sampson: Candyyy. Get your candyyy. Candy ladies and gentlemen get your candyyy. Puss: The ball is gone. This can't be true, no it can't longer. Pig cheerleaders: One two three. We are the piggies cheerleader. Four five six seven The Jungle Kings will play like heaven. Eight nine ten. We won't see The Wild Dogs again. Eeehhh yeahhh bravo ayyyy. Hooligans: Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey! Puss: Well what do we have here? Who do you think you are, grabbing the ball like that? Franz: Well well it's not my fault that they shove the ball in my mouth! Sampson. Candy, balloons. Get your nice colored balloons. Harry: Yes ladies and gentlemen the half time is coming to an end. Harry: The Wild Dogs are pressuring right away they want to have a quick call! Harry: A great long ball reaches Crummel but uh-oh no he passes it down to Yovi! Hey Crummel, it's not a friendly game! Vulture: Yovi to Rose ladies and gentlemen. OOooh nice Rose nice! Harry: Hey! This is never seen before! Hey what's going on we're not in a circus or something! Vulture: And a shot from Rose and it's gonna be a goal! Harry: But it's saved, it's saved! Oh good job Butcher ladies and gentlemen Butcher overcame his fear and saved the baaaall! This is a great game so far! Vulture: And the Wild Dogs play the long ball! Harry: Yeah, Yeah, Yes? Nooo! Vulture: Albert's got the ball! Shoot, shoot, shoooot! Louise: Over the line. Over the line. Harry: And now Charlie has the ball! Charlie runs, he runs, faster Charlie faster Charlie it's gonna be a goal it's gonna be a goal yes no yes yes no no he misses! Vulture: Richard the goalie grabs the ball out of the air and puts it back in play and there is Albert again go go Albert go! What a speed, what a speed! Harry: Ladies and gentlemen a dangerous counterattack is coming their way! That wasn't dangerous, that wasn't dangerous at all! Harry: Crummel's got the ball he runs he runs he still has the ball he's gonna shoot now Crummel shoot shoot Crummel shoooot! Harry: Yeees! Crummel scores it's a goal! Gooaall gooaall! Crummel scored the equalizer right before the end of the gaaame! Oh ladies and gentlemen if you listen to the radio you're missing a great game great game it's a 1-1 score between the Wild Dogs and the Jungle- Vulture: What's this ladies and gentlemen, chaos! Anarchy! Harry: Referee this can't go on referee blow the whistle! End of the game. Ladies and gentlemen the game is over this end score is 1-1 for the Wild Dogs. Vulture: And the Jungle Kings. Hooligans: 'nother match! 'nother match! 'nother match! Vulture: Ladies and gentlemen quiet quiet quiet! Lion King: Ladies and gentlemen, because there was no winner in this soccer match between the Jungle Kings and the Wild Dogs I, the Lion King decided there is gonna be a rematch. Strongest may win. Yovi: That was a great game Joey! Crummel: Yeah it was beautiful! Yovi: Now we can be friends again. Crummel: Yes. 'till the next game. Yovi: Yes. 'till the next game. Unknown: Yes. But we still have six long, long weeks. Category:Transcripts